User blog:Silent Andromeda/Killed in Action: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Year: 2583 Location: Ark Space Station Time: Unknown A soldier known as Neil Setán was wearing Atom armor and stood in a snowy rendition of the Ancient Vision training course. No tests for the Dec.24 armor were in progress, and he just stood there idle, waiting for something. A wooden figure popped out of the floor and Neil immediately shot the center of the chest with his NOVA27. The wood smoked from the heated lasers and retracted. Another figure appeared at his 3 O'clock. This one had a tennis ball cannon and fired at him before he could react. Neil fell to the floor, angered. "Damn it!" he shouted. Then got up and fired at the wood until it completely vaporized. He breathed heavily in rage. Suddenly, the intercom went off. "Attention! The enemy has reached public territory! Sergeant Major ranks and higher shall be sent to the public facility Stadium Arcadium. The Perseus Squad and Phoenix soldiers must also assist. That's an order! Neil put on his Atom helmet and contacted his squad. "Alright, we got fuglies at the Stadium. Meet up at the docking bay! This should be fun." ---- Coincidentally, they met up sooner than reaching the docking bay. There they stood, wearing offline F.L.O.A.T backpacks. Ali Muher in Perseus armor, Christian Mekano in Phoenix armor, and William Durmung in Cygni armor. "So what's the plan?" William asked. "I don't think there's much of one." Christian responded. "We go in, kill some spiders, then come back looking all badass." "I agree." Ali said. "Right Neil?" "You said it well, Christian." Said Neil. "Those aliens don't even know who they're messing with. Let's show them what we're made-" Suddenly, a large portal opened behind them, making a very loud sound. *WHIRSHWIRSHWIRSHWIRSHWIRSH* They turned around to the portal and a single demonic figure stepped out, looking rather tattered and tired. They all pointed their weapons at it. "Holy Hell!' Chrstian said. "A bat out of Hell." "Christian, I don't know if that was supposed to be a rhyme or not, but that was really terrible!" William said. The red and orange figure raised its hand and spoke. "No!... Stand back!... You don't know what you're dealing with!" Before they could converse with the being, a swarm of aliens stampede past the being, bypassing the soldiers as well. Within two seconds, the alarm went off. *ALERT ALERT ALERT DANGER DANGER* Neil and his squad jumped right into action, ignoring the being that then fell to some railing. They all fixed their attention on separate creatures. Christian shot his NOVA27 inaccurately at some Energy Flies. "Gah! Pesky mosquitoes!" Ali and William had trouble of their own as well. A Panther pounced Ali and an Armored Armadillo rammed into William by the shins. Neil was angered and swung his R100-RAILGUN forward, impaling his Speedling opponent, then pointed at the Energy Flies and fired. *PEWWWWWWWW* The heat from the R100 fried the impaled Speedling to a crisp. Neil dropped the weapon and grabbed the Panther from the tail, pulling it away from Ali. He angrily slammed the Panther to the ground and stomped it. The Panther was angry and slashed at his legs. Neil was hurt, but Christian kicked the Panther in the face, distracting it. While the Panther flinched, Christian fired his NOVA27 at its face. turned around, and blasted the Armored Armadillo that was harassing William. ---- Christian helped everyone to their feet. "'Yall okay? Hahaha!" "Yeah, whatever." Neil said. "I could have dealt with it by myself." Suddenly, they heard buzzing behind them. Christian turned around to a mutated Energy Fly. "Oh CRAP!" The insect fired a poisonous energy discharge straight at his face. Christian ducked quickly, dodging it. However the discharge continued its path, striking a window open. "*FOOOOOOOOOOOWMMMMM*" Before they could react, they were sucked out into the vacuum of space, along with many aliens. They spun out of control, arms and legs flailing about. Neil accessed the his helmet's HUD and set the F.L.O.A.T to activate. In seconds the backpack began exhausting blue energy, countering the spinning motion and allowing Neil to orient himself. He used the radio transmitter to contact his distressed teammates. *KZZRT* "Hey, idiots! Activate your F.L.O.A.T bags to reorient yourselves!" They followed and were able to reorient themselves. William looked back at Ark and saw a Thunder-armored soldier firing a NOVA27 and shutting the breach. *KZZRT* "Hey, are they going to come after us!?" Ali joined in *KZZRT* "At this trajectory, we're doomed!" Christian panicked. *KZZRT* "Oh my God, we're going to die from orbital drop. like total punks! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Neil was angry at the situation. "DAMN IT! OKAY, WE'RE GOING TO FOLLOW MY LEAD! ONCE WE BEGIN ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE, WE'RE GOING TO KICK IN THE OVERDRIVE OF OUR F.L.O.A.T BAGS! GOT IT!?" "When are we going to do that?" Ali asked. "Didn't you hear me!? I said WHEN WE'RE IN UBW'S ATMOSPHERE!" "But at what level!?" "I don't know the exact numbers! Just wait for my signal, okay!? "WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!" ---- They all waited in great fear as they slowly increased speed as they descended into UBW-594244's atmosphere. They have now entered the Stratosphere at 100 kilometers. Their armors began to become heated. "92 kilometers!" William said. They turned their heads to Neil, who remained silent. "72 kilometers" Still silent. William decided to wait a bit longer. At this point, their armors became red-hot with an air force running past their bodies. The ground beneath became more and more detailed. "5,000 FEET!" "NOW!" Neil shouted through his radio. Their backpacks blasted energy like a rocket, slowing down their traveling speed. "Increase power! This is going to be a rough landing!" The F.L.O.A.Ts blasted even more energy and their speed dropped significantly, but not enough to land safely. They were reaching 100 feet and their suits blasted emergency sirens. *DANGER DANGER DANGER* 50 feet, 30 feet, 10 feet. Their bodies slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave in the dirt almost like a drop into still water. Everything has now gone silent. Next: Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts Category:Listed Story